La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud
by A Writing Nargle
Summary: Barbossa y Jack buscan beber del Agua de la Vida. Barbossa posee la "Perla" y su tripulación, mientras que Jack tendrá que valerse de la ayuda de dos chicos jóvenes para llegar hasta allí. "Siempre recordaréis este día como en el que casi abandono el fic"
1. Un navío sin bandera

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Disney. El Fic tampoco tiene ánimo de lucro.**

La noche se apoderaba de los navíos que navegaban en el tranquilo mar. La luna se reflejaba en las aguas, demostrando como cada noche la belleza que poseía. Las estrellas la acompañaban en la oscuridad.

-Señor, nos encontramos en mar abierto- informó un oficial.

-Vigilen la estancia de la señorita Lovegood mientras duerme. Hay demasiadas probabilidades para encontrar un navío pirata- recordó el almirante-. No debemos correr ningún riesgo.

-Sí, señor- aceptó el hombre.

La única mujer a bordo del "Imperio" era la hija del almirante Lovegood. Se llamaba Anne Lucía, y se encontraba en un camarote especialmente preparado para ella. Su padre había dado instrucciones para que nunca estuviera sin vigilancia, ya que temía cualquier daño que pudieran causarle. Aún así, la muchacha había acompañado al almirante para solucionar uno de los asuntos que requerían de la intervención de su padre, pues a él no le disgustaba su compañía.

Llamaron a la puerta de su estancia. Lovegood levantó la vista de su libro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la puerta de la estancia, de donde venía la voz que le hablaba.

-Señorita Lovegood- saludó él, con respeto.

-Buenas noches, señor Martin- deseó a modo de saludo.

-No puede quedarse sin compañía a tan altas horas de la noche. Órdenes del almirante- explicó el oficial-. Debería retirarse.

-Deseadle al almirante las buenas noches de mi parte, por favor- pidió Lovegood-. Buenas noches a vos también.

-Gracias, señorita- respondió el oficial Martin, dándose la vuelta y quedándose en la puerta, vigilante.

Anne dejó el libro encima de lo primero que vio y en su largo pelo oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas brillantes se hizo un recogido. Bostezó y el sueño se apoderó de la pequeña señorita Lovegood, que cerró sus preciosos ojos color zafiro para dormir.

* * *

-Felicidades por el compromiso de su hija, almirante Lovegood- dijo un oficial, sonriente.

-Gracias, señor McInk. El matrimonio de Anne Lucía con el comandante Lawrence será una gran ocasión para unir a dos importantes familias- comentó el almirante, pensando en el futuro de su hija.

El comandante había quedado prendado de la belleza de la señorita Lovegood desde que la vio, unos años atrás. A partir de aquel momento, intentó impresionar al almirante Lovegood para que él le concediera la mano de su preciosa hija. Le nombraron comandante un año atrás, y unos días antes había vuelto de una larga travesía en la que, los que estaban a bordo de aquel navío, lograron acabar con varios barcos piratas. Al enterase de aquella hazaña, el padre de la afortunada muchacha, accedió a que se comprometieran. Ahora volvían a Portmouth para que el almirante solucionara un último asunto antes de volver al lugar de residencia del comandante y empezar a organizar el evento tan esperado por ambas familias.

Un cañonazo interrumpió las ideas del almirante Lovegood. El barco entero tembló al recibir el impacto, y algunos oficiales cayeron en la cubierta. Todos se levantaron al instante, algunos sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-¡Almirante!- llamó un oficial llamado Nelson- ¡Se acerca un navío sin bandera!

-¡Preparen los cañones y haced frente al navío junto a su tripulación!- vociferó el almirante.

* * *

-¡Capitán, les hemos alcanzado!- informó un miembro de la tripulación.

-¡Avanzad hacia el navío!- ordenó un hombre.

Los ojos azules del capitán del navío se mostraron fríos y despiadados, con destellos brillantes de emoción. Había echado de menos hacer fechorías como la que iba a cometer. Una cicatriz le cruzaba la cara, como muestra de las batallas que había librado. Sus dientes, sucios y rotos por culpa del escorbuto, se mostraron al esbozar una sonrisa. En su hombro, un esqueleto de mono sonreía de la misma manera. La luz de la luna les daba a ambos explicación de por qué el animal se veía de aquella forma.

-Capitán, ¿encontraremos en aquel barco lo que buscamos?- preguntó un marinero, con voz grave.

-Nadie se atreve a dejar de cumplir los tratos que me hace- susurró, con tono grave-. O nos entregan lo acordado, o mueren y nos dejan cogerlo.

La tripulación estalló en risas. Cada vez estaban más cerca del navío, y ya no había escapatoria para los del otro barco.

-¡Muchachos!- gritó el capitán, haciéndose daño en la garganta-. ¡Preparaos para el abordaje!- los tripulantes gritaron, impacientes por atacar el navío-. Y tú... Tú no te moverás de la "Perla".

Señaló a un hombre de aspecto descuidado. Tenía los ojos castaños, el pelo castaño oscuro y recogido en rastas. También podía apreciarse una barba poco cuidada, un pañuelo rojo alrededor de la frente y una herida abierta al lado de la mandíbula.

Hector Barbossa rió malévolamente. Capitán de la "Perla Negra" era el título que le habían concedido.

* * *

-¡Padre!- llamó Anne, intentando salir de su estancia- ¡Señor Martin, por favor, dejadme salir!

-He recibido órdenes del almirante pidiendo que no se moviera de su estancia, señorita- informó el oficial, sin conceder su petición.

Anne Lovegood había sentido el impacto de la bala de cañón. Sabía que muchos miembros de la marina española le estaban protegiendo, pero ella no se sentía segura en el mar abierto sabiendo que había peligro y que muchos barcos piratas podían atacarles en cualquier momento. De todas maneras, ella también debía hacer caso a las indicaciones que su padre le había dado. Esconderse y no salir de su estancia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su navío recibió otro cañonazo, esta vez más fuerte. Sabía que el otro barco estaba muy cerca.

Unos gritos se oyeron cerca de su camarote. Ella supo que habían abordado el barco, y quedó petrificada del miedo. Dos personas luchaban al lado de su estancia, y ella oyó el último grito que profirió el perdedor. La muchacha no reaccionó, seguía inmóvil.

-¡Vamos, sucias ratas de cloaca! ¡Saquead el barco que tanto admiran los de la marina real!- chilló Barbossa, entre risas.

Un tripulante del "Imperio" corrió hacia él. Cuando estaba muy cerca, el capitán de la "Perla" se movió y dejó que el tripulante del "Imperio" se cayera al mar, causando el sonido de un cuerpo hundiéndose en las profundas aguas. Empuñó su espada, para darse el gusto de pelear con armas. Otro oficial se acercó a él por la espalda, pero Barbossa logró encajar el ataque y utilizar la fuerza del adversario en su contra. Pudo ganarle. Esquivando a unos tripulantes de la "Perla" y del "Imperio", llegó hasta el hombre al que tanto buscaba.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó el capitán del navío pirata.

-Sí- contestó el oficial-. No vale mucho, pero sí posee demasiado. Es hija del almirante.

-Déjame verla- ordenó Barbossa.

El hombre que estaba a merced del almirante Lovegood dejó pasar al capitán de la "Perla" a la estancia de Anne. La muchacha estaba escondida en un rincón, con una bata puesta y con lágrimas en los ojos. Barbossa la miró con desprecio.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, empuñando la espada con más fuerza-. ¿No me has conseguido más?

-¡Lo siento, capitán!- se disculpó Martin-. La señorita Lovegood acaba de comprometerse, también con un oficial de la marina. Por favor, tengan cuidado con ella.

Barbossa rió. Cogió a la chiquilla de la muñeca, obligándole a levantarse. Ella profirió un grito de dolor, llorando y gritando el nombre del traidor que le había vendido a unos sucios y crueles piratas. Nadie la escuchó, sus chillidos eran ahogados por otros muchos provenientes de oficiales. El capitán de la "Perla" se la llevó a su barco, dejándosela al hombre de aspecto sucio que se había quedado en el navío. Él la encerró en las bodegas, donde pudo llorar y chillar todo lo que quiso. Además de esto, lo acompañaba con incesantes golpes a la puerta. Deseaba poder salir, y que aquel hombre le sacara de aquella "jaula". Pero el nuevo capitán del barco pirata volvió a la otra embarcación, a despedirse de su "querido amigo" el oficial Martin.

-Perdonadme por la espera, capitán Barbossa- pidió Martin-. Dejad marchar a mi barco.

-Oh, lo haré... pero no te perdonaré- informó el pirata.

Otro grito más se escuchó aquella noche. Y no parecía que fuera el último.

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**He vuelto por fin con un capítulo nuevo (que no es nuevo, es el primer capítulo del Fic revisado y ampliado), espero que os haya gustado y que haya sido mejor que el anterior. Os lo dedico a vosotros, y en especial, a los que me han dejado un comentario.**

**La verdad es que reconozco que mi historia no estaba tan bien como a mí me hubiera gustado, y este es el principio de la nueva versión. Es decir, va a tratar sobre lo mismo pero voy a intentar que sea mucho mejor que la primera versión.**

**Voy a contestar a los reviews, como tanto me gusta.**

**Silviahigtopp: ¡Bienvenida a la nueva versión! Quería agradecerte que te hayas molestado en dejar un comentario. Significa mucho para mí. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, me has ayudado a seguir. Espero que te haya gustado y que me des tu más sincera opinión. Besazos enormes desde Rivendel.**

**Bloody Blacky: Gracias por avisar de que estaba en el foro y por las críticas. Me han hecho ver mis fallos y ayudarme a mejorar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido mejor, en comparación con los demás. Un saludo.**

**Gabriella Yu: ¡Gracias por todo, amiga! Por preocuparte por mi Fic, por dejar comentario y por darme ánimo para seguir adelante. No me olvido de los lectores, así que he intentado adaptar todo para que sea una versión mejor pero que sea del mismo estilo que la anterior. Un beso muy fuerte y ánimo con tus trabajos, porque son geniales.**

**Bueno, ya me queda poco por decir... por favor, dejad un comentario y opinad sobre la historia. Decid si os gusta este capítulo, si sigue sin mejorar, qué os gustaría que estuviera... Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Un beso desde Rivendel.**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	2. ¿Abrasa o congela?

-¡Levad anclas, ratas de cloaca!- ordenó Barbossa, volviendo a su barco.

Los tripulantes de la "Perla" acataron sus órdenes, sabiendo que debían escapar ahora que poseían lo que tanto ansiaban. Unos se daban indicaciones a los otros a voces, intentando cumplir la voluntad de su capitán. El barco enemigo había disparado los cañones, aunque no lograron tocar el navío.

En el "Imperio", algunos de los oficiales estaban frustrados por no haber conseguido su objetivo de capturar a aquellos piratas y mandarlos a cumplir la pena impuesta: la horca.

-¡Señor, no les hemos alcanzado!- informó el oficial McInk al almirante Lovegood.

Lovegood apenas prestó atención a su oficial, estaba preocupado por su hija. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la estancia de Anne, encontrando al cadáver de Martin cerca de la puerta. Un miedo terrible invadió al almirante, que abrió la puerta. El almirante se quedó en la puerta, paralizado. Sentía ira, dolor y ganas de venganza. Rompió un silencio producido por los marineros que deseaban oír las palabras que salieran de la boca de su superior.

-Perseguid a esos malditos piratas hasta que venguéis a vuestros compañeros y los capturéis a todos.

El capitán del navío pirata subió al castillo de Proa, para manejar el timón. Viró a estribor, alejándose del "Imperio" a gran velocidad. La luna se hizo cómplice de la "Perla" al no iluminar el camino que había escogido seguir.

-Capitán Barbossa, ¿qué debemos hacer con la chica?- preguntó Pintel, al haberse alejado del "Imperio".

-Dejadla en las bodegas hasta que se calle- indicó Barbossa-. Así es como se amansa a las fieras.

Sparrow seguía estudiando las cartas de navegación. Tenía al lado su brújula, varios mapas más y una botella de licor casi vacía. Movía arriba y abajo las cartas, intentando descifrar cuál era el camino para llegar a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Y hacía todo aquello bajo la atenta mirada de Barbossa, el hombre al que más odiaba.

Habían perseguido a Jack por los siete mares durante tres años para conseguir lo que necesitaban para descubrir el camino a la "Fuente de la Eterna Juventud". Al encontrarlo, quisieron quitarle las cartas, pero amenazó con tirarlas al mar. Entonces, sin más remedio, tuvieron que dejarle embarcar. Jack se ocupó de hacer el trabajo sucio a cambio de que no le mataran al poner un pie en su antiguo navío. Pero lo que la mayoría no sabían es que el antiguo capitán de la "Perla" pensaba beber del agua antes que nadie y matar a su superior cuando lo hiciera. Barbossa se lo imaginaba y por ello le vigilaba constantemente.

En uno de sus intentos por descubrir un mensaje o alguna indicación, se pudo leer claramente:

_"Aquel que desea encontrar la más codiciada de las aguas, deberá andar sobre ellas"_

-¿A qué temperatura está el agua?- preguntó Jack. Barbossa se acercó a Sparrow, mientras Cotton se apresuraba a coger el timón.-No sabía que a tu edad podías correr tan rápido.

Barbossa no prestó atención a aquel comentario. Se limitó a observar con atención las cartas y pudo apreciar también aquel mensaje.

-Eso es fácil de averiguar- susurró Barbossa, sonriendo malévolamente.-¡Marineros Pintel y Ragetti, la muchacha!

Los mencionados corrieron a las bodegas, para ir a buscar a aquella chiquilla encerrada. No se oían ni gritos ni llantos, parecía que la estrategia de su capitán había dado resultado y se había calmado un poco. Al verla, le comunicaron que precisaban de su presencia en cubierta. Ella, por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle, se levantó despacio y se acercó a aquellos marineros. Le cogieron cada uno un brazo, asegurándose de que no se escapara. La llevaron a cubierta fácilmente, pues ella no opuso resistencia. Los marineros le miraron con atención, el capitán le miró y rompió el silencio.

-Bienvenida a la "Perla Negra", señorita...

-Lovegood- completó Anne, con expresión indescifrable.

-Señorita Lovegood, bien- repitió Barbossa-. Capitán Hector Barbossa. Hechas las presentaciones, solo nos queda solucionar el problema de temperatura- añadió-. ¿Sabéis distinguir entre abrasador y helado, señorita Lovegood?- Anne no se atrevió a responder. El terror que le infundía aquel hombre era mayor como para poder desafiarle o responder a cualquier pregunta.

La paciencia de Barbossa se agotó en seguida, pues no tenía demasiada. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tan rápido que muchos tripulantes del navío no se dieron cuenta de qué había pasado. El grito de aquella chica fue lo único que les dio tiempo a oír antes de reír a carcajadas. Barbossa había tirado a la muchacha por la borda.

-¿Cómo está el agua? ¿Abrasa o congela?- preguntó Barbossa, riéndose él también.

De repente, recordó por qué le habían traído a bordo. Tiró un cabo con el propósito de que lo cogiera. Una mano y un brazo completamente blancos agarraron con fuerza la cuerda, para que luego pudiera verse una cara pálida con los labios color morado saliendo a la superficie. Consiguieron sacarla del agua, aunque les fue muy difícil. Al verla tal y como estaba, rieron.

-¡Llevadla a las bodegas de nuevo!- ordenó Barbossa. Pintel y Ragetti fueron, de nuevo, los que se encargaron de escoltarla-. ¿Qué más dicen las cartas?

Jack bebió un trago de ron antes de señalar lo que había descubierto cuando estaba él solo en su pequeña embarcación.

_"Algo de mal fario nunca dejes, pues quizás algo bueno te lleves"._

-Ya tenemos a la mujer, eso da mala suerte- recordó Barbossa, tirando la botella de la que Jack bebía al suelo.

-Aunque no es precisamente una "mujer"- dijo Jack, haciendo reír a la tripulación.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? ¡Volved al trabajo!- ordenó Barbossa, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus puestos.

-¿Valen las mujeres jóvenes?- le preguntó Ragetti a su compañero Pintel.

-¡Es una mujer! ¡Son todas iguales!- respondió Pintel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Muchos tripulantes discutieron entre sí al escuchar aquella opinión. Muchos estaban con Pintel, otros tenían otra opinión diferente. Pero hasta los que compartían la manera de pensar discutían por el placer de hacerlo. Barbossa repitió sus palabras con más fuerza para que los tripulantes abandonaran su discusión. Por supuesto, cumplió su objetivo.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo siento, este capítulo ha tardado mucho en ser publicado. Pero espero que os haya gustado el resultado, pues he intentado que tuviera algo inesperado y que se supiera por qué Barbossa y Jack están en la "Perla" juntos.**

**Creo que ellos son muy diferentes entre sí y... bueno, aunque no lo parezca, supongo que no se "odian" tanto como parece. Yo creo que son así solo en asuntos relacionados con la "Perla", que no se caerán tan mal. De todas maneras, es mi opinión.**

**Si se me permite, contesto al review.**

**Dan Who: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Gracias también al foro y a sus usuarios por haberme ayudado tanto con el Fic y por la sinceridad. Tengo en cuenta tanto las críticas como las alabanzas e intento aprender de los errores. Gracias de nuevo y un saludo.**

**Si os gustó el capítulo, por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión en un comentario. Siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Besazos desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	3. Reencuentro de Sparrows

—¡Annie, ven a jugar con nosotras!— pedía una niña de pelo rubio recogido en trenzas.

—Corre, Annie. Vete con ellas, seguro que seréis muy buenas amigas. Liv y tú os lleváis de maravilla— le decía un hombre a otra chiquilla de cuatro años, de pelo negro y ojos azules.

—¡No quiero, papá!- aseguraba ella—. ¡Quiero seguir aquí contigo!

—Cariño, mi barco zarpa ahora. Tengo que irme…— la niña aferró su mano y él la soltó con facilidad—. Anne Lucía Lovegood. Te he dicho mil veces: volveré.

—¡Pero los piratas…!— empezó a decir la pequeña.

—Los piratas serán capturados, y yo mismo seré quien los aprese— cortó. La pobre chica calló, aún llorando. —Cuida de Susan por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papi…— aceptó ella, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima.

—Te prometo que cuando seas mayor me acompañarás. E iremos juntos por todo el mundo, y lo verás todo— el padre de la pequeña le abrazó, añadiendo en voz baja—. Además… ¿quién le iba a estar con Susan cuando tenga miedo por las noches?

Así consiguió que su hija mayor sonriera y dejara de llorar. Se despidieron, y él embarcó en el navío que tenía por nombre "Imperio".

Anne, con dieciséis años más, despertó de aquel breve sueño encontrándose en las bodegas de la "Perla Negra". Se llevó una mano a la frente, comprobando que la fiebre le había bajado y que su dolor de cabeza no se había ido del todo.

De repente, un ruido de pasos se oyó. Ella se escondió detrás de un barril lleno de alguna bebida alcohólica, por miedo a que volvieran para matarla definitivamente.

—¿Por qué siempre me quedo sin ron?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Jack Sparrow, que bajaba a por una botella más de lo mencionado anteriormente. Miró en todas partes, deseoso de podérselo llevar a los labios. Al encontrar un recipiente lleno, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Querido Jack, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

El nombrado, sorprendido por haber escuchado una voz masculina parecida a la suya, se giró para ver quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—¿Marinero Sparrow?- preguntó.

—Se ve que no te has olvidado, compañero— respondió el otro—. La última vez que nos encontramos estabas en el "Holandés Errante", encerrado en una celda.

—Pero me liberé, accionando una "palanca"— Jack, que no dejaba recordar a nadie sus malos tiempos, intentó darle una respuesta que le recordara cómo escapó.

—Por pura suerte- testificó aquel producto de su imaginación—. Si ese Will Turner no te llega a ayudar para salir de Port Royal, no habrías averiguado que eran bisagras de tonel…

—…De media clavija— completó Sparrow, bebiendo de la botella recién abierta—. Aquel mozo imberbe se llevó el "Holandés", la libertad y…

Jack no completó la frase, su persona imaginaria lo hizo por él.

—A aquella muchacha.

—Ahora eso no importa. Solo puede pisar tierra una vez cada diez años— dijo el "verdadero" Sparrow.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?— preguntó el otro.

—Estaría mejor pisando tierra cada cien— contestó Jack—. ¿Ron?— aquel que salió de su cabeza negó, enseñando que poseía una botella igual—. Lo que ahora realmente me importa es el motín. ¿Comprendes?

—Mi "capitán", ¿a quién piensa amotinar?— preguntó aquel Sparrow.

—A aquel que amotinó a mi tripulación— respondió.

—Barbossa— comprendió el otro Jack.

Los dos "Sparrows" brindaron, para luego catar, con sus recipientes de bebida alcohólica. Entonaron el himno pirata, sin dejar de beber, a coro. Eran idénticos, iguales. Y lo eran porque uno estaba sacado de la cabeza del otro.

Lo que se les había escapado es que una muchacha, aun oculta por un gran tonel, había escuchado aquella escena.

En cubierta todos los marineros seguían en sus puestos por orden del capitán Barbossa, que se encontraba en su camarote estudiando algunos mapas.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez eso…?— quiso saber Ragetti, señalando a una gran pared de hielo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿No te acuerdas de la travesía que realizamos hasta el Reino de Davy Jones?— preguntó Pintel.

—Ah, claro…—recordó el otro— ¿Y ahora cómo deberíamos llamarle?

Pintel puso los ojos en blanco, aunque luego se planteó aquella pregunta con interés. ¿De Turner o de Jones? Difícil de contestar, aunque no era muy urgente averiguarlo.

En otro barco, estaba aquel hombre. No William Turner. Junior no, pero tampoco Senior. Era precisamente él, aquel hombre. El hombre que había sido Lord, podría llamarse así. Un hombre que había perdido su título, su compañía, los hombres que estaban a su servicio… y su vida.

Aquel hombre casi falleció tiempo atrás… a manos de un pirata. Espera… ¿a manos de un pirata? ¿Siendo él la persona más envidiada de todo el mundo? Información increíble, pero innegable.

¿Respiraba? Sí, respiraba. Entonces, ¿por qué no sentía el aire en sus pulmones? ¿Por qué no podía captar el olor? ¿Por qué no saboreaba una comida?

Este hombre había sobrevivido a una explosión. No sentía nada. Sabía que la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud le daría la oportunidad de volver a ser como antes, y... la inmortalidad. Es más, cuando probara el Agua de la Vida mataría al hombre que le hizo aquello.

Así que navegaba con una tripulación que buscaba lo mismo que él. Beber de aquel líquido, además de agotarlo. Y habían encontrado la manera de llegar allí, aunque fuera por azar.

—Capitán, hemos encontrado el rumbo— informó un oficial.

—Seguidlo— ordenó, sin darse la vuelta.

El otro salió del camarote rápidamente, comunicando los deseos de su superior.

Su superior, también llamado Cutler Beckett.

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Y esta vez, pronto (creo, no estoy segura). Lo siento, me retrasé con el último. Pero lamento comunicar que no me va a ser posible colgar algo el mes que viene, al menos por ahora. Quizás a mitad o a finales pueda traer un poco más… pero no lo aseguro.**

**Si me permitís, contesto al review.**

**Silviahightopp- Gracias de todo corazón. Seguiste mi fic desde el principio, y aprecio mucho que hayas dejado un comentario valorando el esfuerzo. No podía dejar esta obra así como así… tenía a poca gente interesada, pero parece que si ahora consigo nuevos lectores y lectoras, será una señal de que esto está mejor. Gracias de nuevo, y te mando todos los besos que puedas imaginar desde Rivendel.**

**Bueno, este capítulo me ha parecido bastante corto, pero intentaré que los siguientes sean mejores.**

**¿Reviews? Si los dejáis, me haríais muy feliz. Acepto cualquier tipo, tanto para bien como para mal. Vuestra opinión me importa mucho.**

**Besazos desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	4. Ya he hecho muchos tratos contigo

Jack Sparrow despertó en las bodegas de la "Perla Negra" con una botella de ron en la mano. Abrió los ojos despacio, dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Recordó que estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche bebiendo con el "otro" marinero Sparrow. Pero no se acordaba de nada más. El dolor de cabeza le parecía insoportable, así que decidió "arreglarlo" tomando un poco más de su bebida alcohólica favorita.

Al descubrir que la botella de donde pensaba tomarlo estaba vacía arrugó la frente como muestra de desaprobación. Luego, se apoyó en un tonel para poder mantenerse en pie. "¿Y esto qué es?" se preguntó, mirando lo que había detrás del barril. Le dio un toquecito con la punta de la bota, haciendo que se moviera un poco. "Esto no es mi casaca" afirmó, dándose la vuelta y encontrando el objeto.

Salió a cubierta, buscando a Barbossa para que le entregara las cartas de navegación. Encontró al capitán del navío manejando el timón, con expresión indescifrable. Sparrow se le acercó, para luego solicitar que llevara a cabo su petición. Barbossa levantó una ceja, mirándole atentamente. Luego, rió y unos tripulantes del navío pirata le cogieron ambos brazos con fuerza. Sparrow, que no sabía qué estaba pasando, luchó por liberarse de sus "ataduras".

—¡Jack, Jack, Jack!— decía Barbossa, apoyando un brazo en el timón de su embarcación—. Me temo que ha llegado la hora de liberarte de tus servicios. Ya no nos eres más útil.

Sparrow, por una parte sorprendido y por otra sabiendo qué le iba a pasar, miró a Barbossa. El otro también le estaba observando, así que iniciaron una discusión por medio de miradas.

—Así que…— concluyó Barbossa cuando pasaron cinco minutos desde que empezaron a amenazarse con los ojos—. ¡Encierren a este hombre en las bodegas y cerciórense de que no puede escapar!

—Me temo que ya he pasado por aquel lugar esta mañana— explicó Jack.

Con una rápida sonrisa, propinó un puntapié al marinero que sostenía su brazo derecho. Al ver que aquel pobre desgraciado soltó su extremidad, le pegó al otro que le sujetaba un codazo en la nariz. Obtuvo el mismo resultado, quedar libre de aquel hombre. Empuñó su espada y peleó con más gente que intentó volver a apresarle, y cuando pudo divisar un pequeño espacio entre los que le atacaban, salió por él.

Dando un salto, cortó una soga que lo elevó por encima de las cabezas de aquellos tripulantes llegando hasta la cofa del vigía. "Esto me dará tiempo", pensó el ex capitán del navío. Apuntó a la vela con la espada y gritó, mirando al cielo:

—¡Hagamos un trato, Barbossa!

—Ya he hecho muchos tratos contigo, Sparrow— señalaba el otro, que había conseguido subir al mismo sitio.

Antes de que Jack pudiera darse la vuelta y encontrarse con él, Barbossa le asestó un golpe tan fuerte como para tirarle. Los marineros esperaron que el cuerpo de aquel hombre impactara contra la cubierta, pero el astuto pirata había conseguido agarrarse a la vela. Se soltó y se dejó caer, para aterrizar de pie y con la espada en la mano. Ni un rasguño. Siguió luchando con los tripulantes, moviéndose hasta donde podía.

Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la entrada a las bodegas, aunque lo vio tarde. Pintel le había empujado, y cayó por las escaleras hasta llegar al fondo de aquel lugar. Se golpeó en la cabeza con un tonel. Escuchó cómo cerraban las puertas y las risas de las personas que estaban presentes.

—¡Por lo menos, podríais adaptar esto a mis necesidades!— gruñó, esperando que le oyeran.

Se puso en pie, pensando que esta era la segunda vez que entraba allí en una, escasa, hora. Examinó el sitio, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Al menos no todas las botellas estaban vacías… y habían conseguido más, antes de emprender definitivamente el viaje, en Tortuga.

Terminó sentado en el suelo, resignado. ¿No era el capitán Jack Sparrow? En aquel momento no lo parecía, encerrado en las bodegas de su propio navío y al lado de algo que no era su casaca. Quiso pasar el tiempo intentando adivinar qué podía ser lo que se encontraba cercano a él, pero lo descubrió muy pronto.

Mientras, en la cubierta de la "Perla" los marineros seguían haciendo su trabajo. Todos salvo Barbossa, que se encontraba en su camarote celebrando la captura de Jack y comiéndose una manzana. Un mono le acompañaba mientras miraba con sus pequeños ojos de animal las cartas de navegación. Parecía fascinado con ellas.

—Jack, eres el ser vivo más inteligente que he conocido con ese nombre— confesó Barbossa, empezando otra manzana. El mono le respondió con un chillido, subiéndose a la mesa donde tenía el capitán de la "Perla" los pies.

—¡Capitán Barbossa!— llamó Ragetti, entrando en el camarote de su superior—. Se requiere vuestra presencia en cubierta.

—Tenemos un problema— completó otro marinero. El superior de aquellos dos salió a cubierta, sin ganas. Entonces, lo vio.

Una gran capa de agua congelada no dejaba avanzar al barco. Las paredes de hielo se hacían cada vez más y más grandes, extendiéndose hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Lo único que podían observar era que el barco también se había cubierto de hielo, y no se sabía el por qué. Ni en un arrebato de imaginación podían haber averiguado la causa.

Lo que sí se veía al fondo era un pequeño punto negro. Casi no se podía ver, pero había un pequeño punto negro que sostenía un pequeño punto anaranjado.

—¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó Pintel a otro marinero.

—Parece una señal— contestó otro hombre, que miraba al mismo punto.

Barbossa sentía curiosidad por lo que era aquella cosa, así que decidió explorar qué era aquello y por qué estaba allí. Fue ataviado con un cabo, la espada, una pistola y su sombrero.

En las bodegas de la "Perla Negra", Jack Sparrow intentaba planear su huida con una pequeña molestia al lado. La muchacha que habían encarcelado allí se había despertado, y estar tan cerca de un hombre tan despreciable como él lo era le infundía un miedo terrible, tanto que no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

—¿¡Quieres dejar de llorar de una vez!— le preguntó Sparrow, con la paciencia agotada. La chica paró al momento, como si algo le estuviese diciendo que no debía de hacer aquello delante de ese hombre—. Todas sois iguales: Venís a la "Perla", os metéis en problemas, quemáis el ron y… ¡luego vienen a rescataros!— recordó, con un gruñido—. Decidme, ¿qué oficial es el encargado de traeros de vuelta?.

Lovegood no respondió, se quedó sentada en un rincón y agachó la cabeza. Ella sabía que su padre, o su amado Lawrence, vendrían a rescatarle. Y mandarían a la horca a los sucios ladrones que le habían secuestrado. Luego, se casaría con Lawrence y viviría feliz a su lado. Pero eso era algo que no le desvelaría a una persona como esa.

—¿Y bien?— Jack le miró con nerviosismo, esperando una respuesta.

Anne tampoco respondió, y Jack dio el caso por perdido. Estaba tan enfadado que no le importó tirar una botella de ron vacía, rompiéndola sólo para desahogarse.

Anne le miró con atención. Tenía ganas de correr, pero pasado un día allí encerrada se había resignado y sabía que no había manera de salir. Aquel hombre, al menos, no parecía tan temible como el capitán Barbossa.

—Hagamos un trato, tesoro.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya veis que he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo, más largo que el anterior. Espero que os haya parecido mejor, me he intentado esforzar con él.**

**Si me lo permitís, contesto al review:**

**Silviahightopp: ¡Me alegré muchísimo cuando leí tu comentario! Me gusta mucho leer las opiniones de la gente que me lee. Ahora mismo me consuela saber que hay lectores como tú: dulces, simpáticos y alegres. Gracias por cada review que has mandado y por todos tus ánimos. Muchos besos desde Rivendel con mucho cariño.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se han interesado en la historia, que han dejado un comentario, que la han leído, valorado... aunque haya sido de forma anónima. Significa mucho para mí. Si queréis expresar vuestra opinión, dejad un review. De verdad, gracias por todo.**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	5. Otro prisionero

"Hagamos un trato, tesoro"

Eso es lo que le propuso Jack Sparrow a Anne Lovegood. Estaba tan desesperado por salir de las bodegas que optó por pedirle ayuda a una niña de apenas veinte años. Gracias a aquellas palabras pudo arrancarle una frase a Lovegood:

—Yo no hago tratos con piratas.

—Los tratos con personas como nosotros son siempre muy provechosos. Y siempre se saca un beneficio de ellos— aseguró Sparrow—. Tengo experiencia en ellos.

A Anne se le heló la sangre del miedo. Lo poco que había dicho podían utilizarlo en su contra y, en el peor de los casos, tirarla por la borda. Y eso, como ya había comprobado, no era muy agradable.

—Se lo explicaré mejor, señorita…— Jack intentó recordar el apellido de aquella mocosa.

—Lovegood— completó la misma.

—Señorita Lovegood…— respondió Sparrow, levantándola del suelo y levantándose él también— Capitán Jack Sparrow. Según creo, algún miembro de su familia estaba en el barco que abordamos.

Anne le observó con interés. Aquella oferta parecía que le libraría de los tripulantes de aquel barco. Escuchó lo que el pirata le quiso proponer, decidida a aceptar el trato si le convenía.

Barbossa bajó a inspeccionar la pared de hielo. Todo estaba helado, y él sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo fuera, se congelaría. El punto anaranjado que había visto desde la "Perla" se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaba a él. Aunque pareciera imposible, era una gran hoguera encendida. Lo negro que se apreció mientras lo contemplaba en el navío era un hombre.

El muchacho aparentaba no más de veinte años. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos tan oscuros como el carbón y llevaba puesta una casaca negra. Cuando se levantó, pudo apreciarse que era un hombre alto y fuerte. La sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho reflejó que la esperanza había vuelto a él.

—¿Quién sois y qué hacéis en una pared de hielo?— preguntó Barbossa cuando pudo acercarse al joven.

—Mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber desembarcado de su maravilloso navío— dijo el chico—. Me llamo Michael Scott.

Barbossa, dispuesto a volver a la "Perla", se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su barco. El muchacho corrió hacia el capitán de la "Perla", pidiéndole que le diera un puesto en su embarcación.

—He servido a la marina real desde que he tenido la edad necesaria. Le ofrezco mis servicios, por pequeños que puedan resultarles— Scott intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que le dejaran subir al navío.

Barbossa paró de golpe, miró un minuto al chico y volvió a caminar hacia la "Perla". Disfrutaba haciendo ilusiones y luego destrozándolas, y más si eran a personas como la que se acababa de encontrar. Se puso bien el sombrero, aunque luego una ráfaga de aire rebelde volvió a colocarlo en una mala posición.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo, señor Sparrow?— preguntó Anne, que ya había asumido que la última oportunidad de salir de aquellas sucias y repugnantes bodegas era respetar un acuerdo con un pirata, aún más sucio y repugnante.

—Vos me ayudáis a salir de aquí, colaboráis conmigo para llegar a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud y hacéis un par de cosas más por mí— informó Jack, añadiendo después lo que le beneficiaría a ella—. A cambio yo os sacaré de este lugar, tendréis escolta todo el tiempo, un lugar seguro y cómodo para dormir… y llevaros con vuestro padre o a donde vos necesitéis. Y muchas más ventajas, ya veréis. ¿Comprendes?

Anne miró a Jack con expresión indescifrable. El hombre parecía seguro de querer cerrar el acuerdo. Además, si él no cumplía su parte, ella no estaba obligada a cumplir la suya. Aquel hombre le había instruido en aquellas cuestiones.

—¿Lo prometéis?— preguntó Lovegood, sabiendo que acabaría arrepintiéndose de aceptar el trato.

Sparrow sonrió a la vez que asintió con la cabeza una vez. Anne suspiró y le tendió una mano al "capitán" pirata, accediendo a cumplir lo que iba a prometer. Sparrow se la estrechó, ayudándole a levantarse.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?— preguntó Anne, una vez en pie—. ¿Tendré que aprender a manejar la espada? ¿Pelearé con los tripulantes?

—Afortunadamente… —empezó a decir Jack—. No.

Scott seguía pidiéndole insistentemente a Barbossa que le dejara embarcar en la "Perla". También continuaba ofreciéndole su ayuda, o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en el momento de decirle algo al capitán de aquel navío.

Barbossa pudo subir al navío mediante un cabo, mientras que el pobre muchacho seguía abajo, lamentándose por no haber podido convencer a aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, capitán?— preguntó Pintel.

—La capa de hielo es muy gruesa. No podemos romperla tan fácilmente— se lamentó Barbossa.

—¡Puedo ayudarles a salir de aquí!— gritó Michael, en un último intento de que consideraran la opción de recogerlo—. ¡Sé cómo ignorar la capa de hielo!

La tripulación del navío observó a Scott con interés. El joven, alegre de haber conseguido un poco de atención, pidió que lo subieran al navío y le dejaran embarcar durante un tiempo para revelar la manera de escapar de aquel lugar.

Barbossa miró de nuevo a Michael. Mucha gente le preguntó qué debían hacer con el muchacho, aunque todavía estaba pensando en qué hacer con él. Miró también a su tripulación, preparados para lanzarle un cabo a Scott. Suspiró, resignado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello a él?

Le tiraron la cuerda al chico, que empezó a subir a la "Perla". Él subió rápidamente al navío, y muchos hombres se alegraron de tener a un nuevo integrante en la tripulación de su querido navío. Lástima que el capitán Barbossa no formara parte de aquel numeroso grupo.

—¿Y cuál es la manera de salir de aquí?— le preguntó Ragetti a Scott.

—No hay capa de hielo— desveló el muchacho. La tripulación se miró mientras Barbossa negaba la afirmación de Scott—. Yo mismo lo he comprobado. El hielo es una pared, no hay ninguna capa que obstaculice el paso del navío. La prueba: si miráis por donde habéis pasado, capitán, veréis que está congelado— añadió.

Comprobaron si era cierto. Toda la tripulación del barco, menos los que se encontraban en las bodegas, vio que una capa de hielo se extendía por donde la "Perla" había pasado.

—Capitán, el barco ha dejado de avanzar porque vos habéis creído que dejaría de hacerlo— informó el recién llegado a la "Perla".

Barbossa ordenó que hicieran lo posible para que el barco volviera a navegar. No tuvieron mucho que hacer ya que, cuando desplegaron las velas, la "Perla" empezó a moverse por su cuenta. El superior de todos aquellos hombres se acercó al timón para tripular el navío. Pero antes de cumplir su deber, les hizo un encargo a los anteriores miembros de su tripulación.

—¡Marineros!— llamó Barbossa—. ¡Llevad a vuestro nuevo compañero a las bodegas para que se familiarice con el lugar!

Scott era la segunda persona a la que "encarcelaban" allí en un día. Lo empujaron de tal manera que acabó cayéndose y dándose en la cabeza con un tonel, cerca de Sparrow.

Jack desenvainó la espada y se la puso a Michael en el cuello. Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó a Lovegood que se colocara de él. Anne obedeció, acordándose de que gracias al trato gozaba de protección.

—¿Quién sois?— le preguntó Sparrow en cuanto Scott alzó la cabeza.

El pobre muchacho miró a Lovegood con interés. Ella le devolvió la mirada, aunque no le dijo nada con ella.

—Michael Scott— respondió el joven, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—¿Y le interesaría salir de aquí?— Sparrow le lanzó otra pregunta, y Anne apartó la mirada de aquel hombre. Scott esbozó un gesto de duda, asintiendo—. ¿Le interesaría hacer un acuerdo?

Michael miró al pirata. Ahora le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando se puso en pie, Sparrow retiró la espada. Scott se puso bien la casaca y respiró hondo.

—¿Cuáles serían los términos del trato?— preguntó Scott, volviendo a mirar a Anne.

Lovegood intentó responder aquella vez, cosa que a Sparrow le pareció inusual. Pero, como todavía no se sentía segura al decir algo, prefirió callarse. Jack le explicó al joven lo mismo que pactó con la muchacha, y Michael pareció de acuerdo en todos los aspectos. Hizo un par de preguntas y Sparrow las contestó con gusto.

—¿Promete llevarme donde sea necesario?— cuestionó el chico. Sparrow asintió.

Scott, aun lleno de dudas, aceptó el acuerdo de buena gana. Lo que, ni Anne ni Jack, pudieron imaginar era que el joven tenía otra intención aparte de salir del navío.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, ya veis que he vuelto... tuve un pequeño problema con el Internet y no pude colgar nada. Pero terminé el capítulo antes de que eso me pasara, así que lo he podido pasar a Fanfiction sin problemas (lo que hago es pasar el capítulo y escribir esta nota después, me es más fácil). Perdonad las molestias que os he podido causar.**

**Antes de contestar a los comentarios, quiero agradecerles a las personas que los han dejado que se hayan tomado esa molestia de dejar review y a la gente que me ha puesto en favoritos y alertas. Gracias, de todo corazón. No os hago esperar más, aquí dejo mis respuestas:**

**sgenemesys: ¡Gracias por comentar el fic! No te preocupes, mereces presionarme... ¡he estado demasiado tiempo ausente! En fin, el Internet es impredecible... Ya ves que Jack desea encontrar la Fuente, ¡hasta ha hecho un trato con Anne! ¿Crees que lo cumplirá o...? Es un pirata... pero es el capitán Jack Sparrow. Siempre impredecible, como el Internet. ¡Un besazo enorme desde Rivendel, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto!**

**silvie: Te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas valorado todos los aspectos del fic, gracias por tu interés. En cuanto a la crítica de los Malos Fics tienes toda la razón. La mayoría de las opiniones expresadas por los usuarios tienen toda la razón, así que busqué cuáles eran mis puntos débiles e intenté hacerlos mis fuertes. Aún estoy en la fase de pruebas, pero espero conseguirlo. Me alegré muchísimo cuando leí que era uno de tus favoritos, igual que cuando Silviahightopp me dijo lo mismo. Un besazo muy fuerte desde Rivendel con mucho cariño, gracias por tu opinión y por todo lo que dices en tu review.**

**Silviahightopp: Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por el fic y por mí. Te mereces un premio por todo (y hablo en serio). Anne y Jack, ahora junto con el recién llegado Scott, han hecho un trato para salir de las bodegas. ¿Saldrán o no? ¿Lo conseguirán? No olvidemos que la pobre de Lovegood le tiene miedo a la tripulación de la "Perla", y no creo que se arriesgue a ser tirada por la borda de nuevo. ¿Qué pasará? Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, tuve un problema y no pude colgar el capítulo a tiempo... Un besazo desde Rivendel, muy fuerte y con mucho cariño.**

**Se me ocurrió la idea de intentar traducir el fic al inglés. ¿Qué opináis? Lo traduciría yo, pero... si alguien me puede ayudar, es bienvenido.**

**Si os animás a dejar un comentario, gracias. Si leéis el capítulo, gracias también. Me habéis hecho muy feliz, y os lo agradezco enormemente. Este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotros, a mis lectores.**

**Gracias de nuevo y besazos desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	6. Los peligros de ir a buscar ron

Todo estaba negro. En la cubierta de la "Perla Negra" reinaba la oscuridad, al igual que en las bodegas.

Scott y Sparrow, dos hombres unidos para conseguir un objetivo común, planeaban cómo salir allí. Querían lo mismo, aunque pensaban de diferentes maneras. Uno proponía tomar posesión del navío mientras el capitán del mismo dormía. El otro decía que era mejor amotinar a la tripulación convenciéndola de que debían abandonar a su superior en una isla con una pistola y una bala.

Lovegood dormía intranquila en el suelo de las bodegas, cubierta por la casaca con la que Scott le había arropado en secreto. Así podía resguardarse del frío que hacía en aquel sitio, pensó el muchacho.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por pequeños huecos, iluminando las caras de las dos personas que dialogaban para conseguir un buen plan y unas buenas opciones para llegar a él.

—Con la chica era más fácil —confesó Sparrow, bebiendo un sorbo de una botella llena de ron–. No decía nada y apoyaba mis propuestas.

—¿Las apoyaba o se quedaba callada por el miedo que le debe tener a los piratas?— preguntó Scott, mirando a los ojos a Jack.

Sparrow se levantó desesperado. Nunca volvería a negociar con chiquillos que no tenían experiencia en navíos y que nunca habían bebido alcohol. Además, ¿cómo iba a estar de humor para bromas después de que el hombre que amotinó a su tripulación volviera a engañarlo? Su mayor deseo era hacerle lo mismo y poder decirle una frase como: "¡Siempre recordarás este día como el día en el que el capitán Jack Sparrow amotinó a tu tripulación!".

—"¿Las apoyaba o se quedaba callada por el miedo que le debe tener a los piratas?"— repitió Jack, cambiando el tono de voz para molestar a Scott.

El imitado gruñó, pero no hizo nada más. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Ya tuvo demasiado con ser engañado por un pirata, y no quería pasar por lo mismo. Recordó que él a lo que se dedicaba personalmente era a llevar a personas como esa a la horca.

Algo sacudió el barco, despertando a Lovegood. La pobre muchacha fue herida en la cabeza por un barril así que, sin más remedio, volvió a quedarse "dormida".

Los dos hombres también sintieron el temblor, y Sparrow corrió hacia un diminuto boquete para observar las aguas. Desgraciadamente, el agujero era demasiado pequeño para ver qué pasaba con claridad.

—Eso no ha sido un simple temblor— aseguró Scott.

Sparrow puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó del boquete. ¡Pues claro que aquello no era simple! Scott intentó averiguar qué pasaba, pero si a Jack Sparrow le resultaba imposible, a un chico como él también.

En cubierta varios marineros sintieron la sacudida, aunque no se preocuparon demasiado. Estaban bebiendo, festejando que Barbossa era el verdadero capitán del navío. Desde las bodegas se oían a los marineros, que pedían a gritos alcohol.

—¡Silencio!— ordenó Barbossa, y los demás obedecieron—. ¡Marineros Doug y Gabe, bajen a las bodegas para traer algo de ron!

Sparrow y Scott se miraron a la vez al escuchar el grito de Barbossa. Eso era lo que necesitaban. Unas botellas de ron y unos marineros colaboradores… y a una persona no muy conocida entre la tripulación para que surtiera efecto.

Scott despertó como pudo a Lovegood, que seguía dolorida por el golpe con el barril. Le explicó qué tenía que hacer: colocarse detrás de una escalera, donde no se le podía ver. Anne corrió hacia allí, esperando que la idea de sus "compañeros de celda" diera resultado. Claro que ella tendría que poner de su parte para que funcionara… y eso suponía un problema.

Jack preparó una soga para su plan. Era muy discreta, así que no se darían cuenta de que estaba allí. No tardó mucho en dejarla lista, y cuando terminó pudo ponerse en un sitio adecuado para llevar a cabo la idea. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio… ¿Cómo no iba a salir bien con el Capitán Jack Sparrow al lado?

La puerta de las bodegas se abrió, y pudieron escuchar a los dos hombres hablar sobre la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Comentaban lo mucho que deseaban llegar a ella y beber el Agua de la Vida. Sparrow, al oír que ya estaban cerca, hizo una señal a Scott y a Lovegood. Empezaba el juego.

Scott tiró de la soga que Jack había preparado, haciendo que la puerta se cerrase de repente. Uno de los dos hombres resbaló con un trozo de la soga y al intentar agarrarse a su compañero, lo arrastró con él. Sparrow los cubrió con una red enorme mientras ellos gritaban, preguntando qué pasaba. Y, por si acaso descubrían el pastel en cubierta, Anne hizo lo que se le ordenó. Les golpeó en la cabeza a ambos con dos botellas de ron. Al instante, cayeron inconscientes. Scott los llevó detrás de unos barriles, donde no pudieran verlos.

Lo habían conseguido. Habían completado la primera fase del plan, y estaban a salvo. Aunque eso aún no les servía de mucho. Ahora debían idear otro plan para conseguir que la segunda fase igual de bien… o mejor.

—¿Por qué están tardando tanto?— le preguntó Ragetti a su amigo Pintel. Ambos estaban en cubierta, continuando con los festejos.

Pintel no lo sabía, y optó por hacerle la misma pregunta a Barbossa. El capitán recordó que les había mandado a por alcohol hacía ya bastante tiempo y decidió ir a ver qué estaba pasando. Después de que el capitán del navío bajara a las bodegas, toda la tripulación de la "Perla" fue a ver qué estaba pasando allí y por qué no volvían sus compañeros.

—¡No des ni un paso más, Barbossa!— advirtió Sparrow.

El pirata estaba de pie, al lado de unos barriles de ron, con su espada en el cuello de Lovegood. La pobre chica estaba casi llorando, y Scott estaba detrás, sujetándole las manos para que no pudiera escapar. De todos modos, a ella no se le pasaría por la cabeza desobedecer a un pirata después de lo ocurrido unos días antes.

La tripulación miraba al cuadro, sin saber qué decir. Si acababa con la chica, acababan con la travesía a la Fuente. Y eso, para Jack Sparrow, era un punto que podía darle la victoria en un enfrentamiento con Barbossa.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora, si el prisionero había conseguido que los papeles se intercambiaran? Ahora los presos eran ellos. Otra gran estrategia por parte del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero y ante todo, perdón por no haber publicado antes. El capítulo ya lo había pensado hace tiempo, pero tenía que plasmarlo mejor y redactarlo bien. No me encontraba bien para escribirlo, y prefiero hacerlo bien y tardar un poco más que hacerlo mal y rápido. Lo siento si os he causado algún problema.**

**Como podéis comprobar, Jack tiene la situación bajo control. ¡Ya era hora! Además, Scott y Anne han tomado protagonismo en este capítulo. Pero el que se merece las felicitaciones es el Capitán Sparrow, con su maravillosa mente.**

**Si no os importa, contesto los reviews:**

**sgenemesys: Bueno, eso intento... Si a alguien le dejas con el final, probablemente no se interese tanto... (guiño). Jack ha tenido que hacer de todo para salir de esa situación, pero ya tiene una victoria más en su colección. ¿Odias a Scott? Bueno, hay que decir que es un personaje complicado. Él iba buscando salir de su peculiar situación, pero se metió en un problema al conseguirlo... Hay muchas sorpresas por su parte. Pero, ahora mismo, el personaje más interesante es Jack Sparrow, no lo voy a negar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y un besazo enorme desde Rivendel.**

**SilviaHightopp: Me alegro de que hayas podido tener unos días de descanso. No te preocupes por la tardanza... aquí la tardona soy yo. Bueno, escribir esta historia es ahora un entretenimiento... aunque a veces cuesta un poco más de lo habitual. Si alguna vez escribes algo y te animas a publicarlo, ¡avísame! Estaré encantada de leerlo, seguro que sería muy bueno. ¡Lo consiguieron! Tienen una oportunidad para salir de allí, y no creo que la desaprovechen. También cuentan con la "ayuda" de Scott, el nuevo personaje (aunque de momento a Jack le resulta bastante molesto...). ¡Muchos besazos muy grandes desde Rivendel!**

**Respecto a la idea de traducir el fic... no sé si me será posible ahora, pues mi tiempo se acaba con la llegada de Septiembre. De todas maneras, lo intentaré. Al igual que intentaré colgar más capítulos pronto. Si queréis contactar conmigo, podéis hacerlo a través de los reviews y los PM.**

**Muchos besazos desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	7. Los resultados del plan

Barbossa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tampoco quería creerlo. El hombre al que abandonó en una isla desierta alejada de la mano de Dios tenía el control de una situación en la que él iba perdiendo por varios puntos y no conseguía remontar.

Sparrow tenía todo planeado desde el principio. La verdad es que no, pero eso era lo que parecía. Actuaba como si hubiera estudiado cada movimiento, lo que desconcertaba aún más a los perdidos miembros de la tripulación de la "Perla".

—Aún puede aceptar la propuesta de hacer un trato conmigo— informó Jack, con naturalidad. Barbossa puso los ojos en blanco, y Sparrow se lo tomó como una afirmación—. Accedo a dejar a la muchacha con vida si prometéis quedaros con los miembros de la tripulación que yo ordene y sacarme de este sucio y oscuro lugar.

Barbossa dirigió la mirada hacia Sparrow, luego hacia Scott y después hacia Lovegood. No perdía nada por ver qué estaba tramando el pirata más patético que existía.

—¿A cuáles deseáis conservar?— preguntó el capitán del navío.

Sparrow quitó la espada del cuello de Anne, y Scott puso su arma donde antes estaba la otra. Los marineros se pusieron en fila y Jack los empezó a contar con tranquilidad. Llegó a la cantidad de veinte.

Pintel y Ragetti, que fueron los números nueve y diez respectivamente, saludaron a Sparrow con la mano. Esbozaron una sonrisa que utilizaron para "disculparse". Jack los miró, sin detenerse mucho en ellos, empezando a señalar a los marineros que tendrían un amargo destino.

—Tú y tú os quedáis. Vosotros tres no. Vosotros no... os metisteis con mi sombrero. Tú te quedas— le dijo a Ragetti, para luego continuar con su compañero—. Tú no me caes muy bien… pero tienes una bonita sonrisa. Estos tienen muy mala pinta, se van. Tú abandona el navío, no tienes cara de haber tomado mucho ron— le indicó a un pobre desafortunado, señalándole con una mano—. Y los demás se quedan— indicó, mirando a Barbossa.

El capitán del navío pirata habló tiempo después, cuando hubo meditado la propuesta.

—Caballeros— todo el mundo se giró—. Dejémosle al joven Turner un poco de trabajo.

Muchos marineros apoyaron la idea de Barbossa, levantando las armas. Otros, los desgraciados a los que abandonarían a su suerte, contuvieron un grito. Barbossa no quiso sonreír, pero aquella situación le estaba gustando más de lo que en un principio podía creer. ¿Quién diría que Jack Sparrow podía hacer sonreír a aquel hombre?

Pintel y Ragetti, casi instantáneamente, cogieron a Lovegood. Scott la soltó, un poco desconcertado, aunque aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—No se preocupen, mis señores— dijo Michael—. Yo vigilaré a la señorita Lovegood.

Los dos "señores" no se molestaron en mirarlo. La muchacha miró a Scott con los ojos brillantes, ella también quería lo mismo.

Llegaron a cubierta. Barbossa miró atentamente a los que iban a tirar por la borda. Los pobres marineros a los que iban a abandonar a su suerte estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Aquella escena no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, así que vigiló cuidadosamente los movimientos de Jack Sparrow. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse al ex capitán del navío mirándole. Un mono trepó por el hombro del capitán del navío, distrayéndole.

—Muchacho— Sparrow llamó a Scott tan rápidamente que sólo el nombrado se dio cuenta—. Vigila a la niña. No debes de perderla de vista por un segundo.

—¿Por...?— susurró Michael.

—Escucha— pidió Jack, cortándole—. Esto funcionará unos minutos. Si encierran a la niña, yo voy detrás. Así que, ni se te ocurra mirar a otro sitio— Michael asintió, moviéndose sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de Pintel y Ragetti. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se deshicieron de los tripulantes rápidamente. Barbossa se desesperó, tirando a varios marineros por la borda. Aquello le causó cierto placer que no se molestó en ocultar... ¿qué más daría? Si de todas maneras, él iba a ser el único que bebería de la Fuente y que nunca moriría... o, al menos, eso pensaba.

Uno de los últimos marineros a los que estaban tirando por la borda era un fiel compañero de los que estaban a cargo de Lovegood. Dijeron "¡No!" al unísono, soltando a Anne e intentando colocarse más cerca de aquel hombre. Scott supo que no podía esperar, agarró a la chica por un brazo y tiró de ella. Al estar alejados de los que formaban parte de la tripulación, apenas nadie se dio cuenta de que se escondieron.

Al finalizar la ardua tarea, los marineros restantes se quedaron en silencio. Y ahora... ¿qué? ¿Seguir... o esperar a que el hombre que planeó aquello volviera a adelantarles? Aunque muchos de ellos querían continuar, sabían que lo más sabio era esperar a ver la reacción de su capitán, que estaba mirando atentamente a Sparrow.

—Jack—dijo Barbossa, rompiendo el silencio—. Esperaba mejores resultados de este plan.

—¿Mejores resultados?— Sparrow se hizo el sorprendido—. Pero... ¡si ha dado los resultados que debía!

—¿Como cuáles?— preguntó el capitán del navío. El otro no respondió— Espero que sepas que volverás a las bodegas.

—El resultado del plan era no volver, y eso es justamente lo que he conseguido— informó Sparrow, con una expresión indescifrable. Luego, al ver que Barbossa no abría la boca, continuó—. Pero también tendría que informarte de esto... nunca dije que tú te salvarías del destino de los otros.

Y, de repente, aprovechando el desconcierto y que el capitán del navío miraba a sus marineros, le hizo caer por la borda. Lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del cuerpo de Hector Barbossa impactando contra el agua. Nadie supo muy bien cómo lo hizo, pero de lo que estaban muy seguros era de que lo había conseguido.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento muchísimo no haber podido continuar este fic. Pero, no dudéis que esto seguirá... y que hasta que yo no lo vea terminado, no pararé de escribir. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer (es más, aún sigo con miles de ellas que no he terminado). Además, hemos vuelto a la rutina y me está costando bastante acostumbrarme a esto. Debo reviews... lo siento.**

**Si me lo permitís, contesto a los comentarios que me dejáis:**

**SilviaHightopp: ¡Hola de nuevo! Estuve echando de menos tus comentarios. Significan mucho para mí (los tuyos y los de los demás lectores, claro) y espero haberlo comentado. Jack ha sabido llevar la situación como el Capitán de la "Perla Negra", pero ahora lo único que le queda es que los demás le acepten como tal (A muchos no les queda más remedio). Yo también empecé con mis obligaciones habituales y ya no me queda tiempo para nada. Menos mal que alguien me dio un poco de tiempo y, al final, pude encontrar un hueco para escribir. No dudes en que leería tus fics y tus originales, me encantarían. Un besazo enorme desde Rivendel.**

**Katescape: Gracias por tu review. El Foro me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar el fic y me encanta ver que también ayudáis a otros autores. Ahora que el tema está cerrado, me alegra saber que vuestro esfuerzo ha dado resultado. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y suerte a ti también con tus historias. Besazos desde Rivendel.**

**He estado pensando en la traducción del fic. Quizá espere un poco, primero debo tener el fic más avanzado para poder traducir más fácilmente.**

**Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, podéis hacerlo por un review o por PM. Gracias por todo lo que hacéis. Sois estupendos, y me encanta que os paséis por mi fic y que comentéis. Gracias de nuevo, un besazo desde Rivendel.**

**Evenstar of the Shire**


	8. El Canto Élfico

Hasta los "cómplices" de Jack Sparrow estaban desconcertados. Llegados a este punto, no hay ni que decir que el resto de la tripulación de la "Perla Negra" miraba con los ojos como platos al pirata. Muchos de los que habían estado con él antes de que Barbossa recuperara el control del navío sabían que era propio de él impresionar a todo el que alguna vez se cruzaba en su camino.

Después del shock, varios marineros decidieron hacer lo mismo que hizo Sparrow con Barbossa. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse unos a otros lo suficiente como poder llevar a cabo la operación, Jack saltó para subirse a una escalera y poder gritar:

—¡Alto!— no se sabe si era el tono en el que lo dijo o si lo que había hecho anteriormente lo que paró la mano de los tripulantes del navío—. Vuestros ex camaradas tuvieron un pequeño problema al intentar que Jack Sparrow no llegara a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud, y ya habéis comprobado qué consecuencias tiene cometer ese error, por muy pequeño que creáis que sea— los marineros se miraron entre sí—. Y, llegados a este punto, creo que habría que dejar claro vuestras opciones. ¡Primera opción!— aquello lo pronunció con mayor intensidad para que todos se enteraran—. Aceptarme como capitán, entregarme el mando de la "Perla" y ver vuestras expectativas desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente... o, la segunda opción. Ser pasto de los tiburones y, como consecuencia, dejar que asuma el control de la "Perla".

Pintel y Ragetti asintieron, susurrando "yo me quedo con la primera". Muchos hicieron lo mismo, haciendo que Sparrow sonriera mostrando todos sus dientes de oro. Al grito de: "¡Quiero movimiento!", la tripulación de la "Perla" fue a cumplir el primer mandato de su nuevo capitán.

Cuando Jack Sparrow pudo irse a su camarote, agotado después de un largo día, los tripulantes expresaron su disconformidad. Unos decían que Barbossa se había aliado con el nuevo capitán para poder suicidarse, otros comentaban la sucia manera en la que Sparrow había dejado fuera de combate a la última persona que estuvo al mando del navío y otros le echaban la culpa al recién llegado Scott y a la inocente Lovegood.

—¡Sabía que esos dos traerían problemas!— anunció uno.

—¡Sparrow es un traidor!— muchos apoyaron a éste.

—¡Barbossa, al menos, no tiraba a sus marineros por la borda!— otro defendió al anterior capitán del navío.

—¡Y no traía a mujeres al navío!— un coro masculino respondió a aquella afirmación con unas carcajadas.

—¡Silencio!— gritó un marinero—. ¡Si de verdad queremos librarnos de esos mocosos, hagamos como Sparrow! ¡Que los tiburones tengan un festín hoy!

El mismo grupo de voces apoyó al marinero. Unos hombres corrieron a buscar a los muchachos, que no se encontraban muy lejos.

—¡Allí están!— avisó uno de los que los buscaba.

Los primeros que llegaron hasta Lovegood, la cogieron por las muñecas y le taparon la boca.

—¡Al agua, pescado!— ordenó un hombre. Anne no podía moverse y tampoco decir nada. Muchos se rieron.

Scott salió corriendo detrás del que se llevó a la chiquilla, diciendo "¡antes de llevaros a la señorita Lovegood, me llevaréis a mí!". Ella, sorprendida de que supiera su apellido, ni siquiera pudo mirarle.

No le dieron tiempo ni a decir "no". Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera se oyó el sonido del agua.

—¡El otro también quiere! ¡Lo ha dicho!— informó uno de los que habían tirado a la chica. Scott se puso blanco del miedo, pero los marineros ya habían fijado su objetivo en él y lo habían cogido por manos y piernas.

El muchacho, que había caído al agua rápidamente, sintió que sus pulmones no podrían resistir mucho tiempo. Vio a la pobre de Anne, intentando llegar a la superficie. Se estaba ahogando, pero por algún motivo, decidió salvar a Lovegood.

Nadó hasta ella, encontrándola casi sin aire. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos. Pudo sacarla del agua de milagro, pero lo que más le impresionó fue encontrar una isla cercana.

En otra isla, la noche ya había apagado toda luz. No se oía nada, salvo las olas del mar y su suave sonido.

Alguien se acercó hasta la orilla. Iba vestido con una túnica roja, no llevaba nada en los pies y era tan pelirrojo que parecía que la cabeza le ardía. Sus ojos eran azules, en cambio, tanto como el mar en calma. No era un hombre. No era una mujer. Era una elfa. Era tan hermosa como lo eran las criaturas similares a ella y sus orejas acababan en punta.

Cuando un rayo de luna iluminó su cara, empezó a cantar.

_La vida se escapa, como rayo de sol entre las aguas._

_Cuando los cánticos se oyen, las olas despiertan y_

_las luces se apagan._

_Se comprueba su sabiduría, el Agua nunca debe_

_acabarse porque así lo dice la profecía._

_Y por ello, durante siglos hay que guardarla, hasta_

_el fin de tus días sobre la Tierra._

_el Agua de la Fuente de la Juventud debe ser protegida,_

_no importa cómo ni lo que des por ella._

_El Agua nunca debe faltar, o un castigo terrible_

_se te impondrá._

El canto cesó. La elfa contempló la luna. "¿Cómo parar a un navío pirata que se acerca a la Fuente?" se preguntó. Cerró los ojos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Él me ayudará".

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Quiero pedir perdón por no haber colgado nada en todo este tiempo. Ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo, me puse a escribir el capítulo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir para vosotros, ya que significa mucho para mí que os toméis un poco de tiempo para leer esto.**

**Si me lo permitís, contesto al review:**

**SilviaHightopp: Me alegro muchísimo de que aún te acuerdes de mi fic. Estas son las cosas que alegran el día a cualquiera. Veo que tú también tienes mucho que estudiar. Por suerte, la Navidad llega dentro de dos semanas (y un poquito más) ¡y por fin seremos libres! Sí, el capitán Sparrow ya puede ser capitán... ¿le durará mucho el título? Eso espero... aunque, claro, estamos hablando de la tripulación de la "Perla"... mejor dejemos la filosofía para el capítulo siguiente. ¡Espero saber pronto de ti! Un besazo muy fuerte desde Rivendel.**

**Respecto a la traducción, he pensado en empezar estas vacaciones, pero quizá tarde mucho más en subir los capítulos nuevos. Así que, creo, que sería mejor dejar dos o tres capítulos escritos antes de empezar la traducción de uno o dos... por si acaso me retraso (últimamente ya no saben qué mandar de deberes).**

**Así que, sintiéndolo mucho... deberé dejaros. Por un tiempo, volveré.**

**Un besazo muy fuerte desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.  
**


	9. Confianza

Jack Sparrow despertó de su sueño con una extraña, pero habitual, necesidad de llevarse a los labios una botella de ron. Intentó buscar con la mano el objeto deseado, pero no encontró ningún recipiente en el que se encontrara tal líquido.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó y recordó que había tomado el control de la "Perla Negra" de nuevo. Su amado barco estaba de nuevo en su poder y Héctor Barbossa ya no se encontraba en él.

Puso los pies en cubierta, encontrando un gran movimiento de marineros. Iban de un lado a otro, casi sin mirarle. Dos personajes conocidos, Pintel y Ragetti llevaban un tonel. Al verle, empezaron a silbar una alegre cancioncilla evitando el contacto visual con su capitán. Sparrow los miró, sin saber qué decir.

Un marinero pasó por delante de Jack con una botella de ron en las manos. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alargó las manos y agarró la botella como si alguien se la estuviera intentando robar. El hombre la soltó inmediatamente, dejando que su capitán se la quedara. Cuando Sparrow se aseguró de que era suya, volvió a su camarote.

Se sentó en una silla y empezó a beber. No llevaba la cuenta de cuántos sorbos llevaba hasta que vio algo en el taburete que estaba justo en frente de él. Dejó la botella en la mesa. Parpadeó. No había nada. Siguió bebiendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack?

—¿¡Quién ha dicho eso!— gritó Sparrow. No había nadie allí. Estaban él y su botella de ron.

—Jack, ¡estoy aquí mismo!

El capitán pirata volvió a dejar el recipiente. Miró al taburete que estaba en frente. Efectivamente. Había alguien sentado.

—¡Marinero Sparrow!— saludó Jack—. Le veo en muy buena forma. ¿Ha estado haciendo ejercicio?

—Hice una escala en la Isla de los Pelegostos. No sabes cómo me recibieron. Se puede decir que hasta corrí a sus brazos.

—¿No notó un suave aroma a especias o a carne poco hecha…? ¿Quizás a un poco de ron?— preguntó Jack.

—Me temo que no. Si hubiera podido oler el alcohol, les habría abrazado de verdad— aseguró el otro.

Los dos Sparrow se habían vuelto a encontrar. Se sonrieron mutuamente y pusieron los pies encima de la mesa. Empezaron a pasarse la botella de ron.

—Señor Sparrow, ¿qué le trae por mi navío?— preguntó el capitán.

—Asuntos personales… por así decirlo— explicó el "oficial"—. Pero veo que mi asunto personal no se encuentra en las bodegas.

—¿El asunto es la chica que estaba conmigo?— preguntó Jack. El otro Jack asintió—. La conseguí liberar. Aunque también me hice capitán de la "Perla".

—Mi más sincera enhorabuena— el verdadero Jack hizo una reverencia—. Pero me entristece decirle que, aunque nos encontremos en esta situación, mi "asunto personal" no se encuentra en el navío.

Jack miró a Jack. Sparrow miró a Sparrow.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó el Jack real.

—Creo que la mocosilla se ha largado con el chico— el otro Sparrow bebió un poco de ron—. Bueno, o se ha largado o la han echado.

Jack pensó por un momento no muy largo. ¿La habían echado a los tiburones? Eso tenía que ser imposible. Sin ella no podían llegar a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud.

—Marinero Sparrow— llamó el capitán—. ¿Estáis diciendo que…?

Anne Lovegood despertó de un sueño que no consiguió recordar. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo debajo de una palmera.

—Al fin.

La chica se incorporó, viendo que era Scott el que le hablaba. El muchacho le sonrió y ella se levantó para acercarse a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Anne.

El muchacho le miró a los ojos. No sabía qué decirle a la niña de ojos azules que le observaba con tanta expectación.

—El capitán Sparrow ordenó que…— Scott habló rápidamente— abandonarais el navío. Salvo que olvidó mencionar el hecho de que no lo hicieran tirándola por la borda.

Lovegood abrió aún más los ojos. ¿El pirata con el que había acordado ayudarse mutuamente le había traicionado? ¿O, quizá, era el hombre que estaba delante de ella el que le estaba mintiendo?

—¿Quién sois vos?— preguntó ella.

Michael, sin creer que la había engañado, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Yo soy, señorita Lovegood, Michael Scott. Antes era parte de la marina real, a las órdenes del almirante Lovegood.

Scott empezó a contar qué había hecho de la mano de su superior. Empezó a adornar la historia, esperando que Anne se la creyera palabra por palabra. Pero, aunque no se lo creyera todo, debía hacer que ella confiara en él tanto como pudiera. Al final del relato, la muchacha tenía la boca abierta y esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Creéis que mi padre volverá a rescatarnos?— preguntó la chica, emocionada.

Él la miró, como si fuera capaz de seguir mintiéndole.

—Creo firmemente que el almirante os busca por los siete mares y que no cesará hasta encontraros— respondió Scott.

Anne sonrió. Ya se había hecho de noche.

Scott miró hacia otro lado. Mentir era realmente fácil, pero mentirle a ella le dolía y le costaba demasiado.

**¡Hola a todos y feliz Navidad!**

**Sí, he conseguido colgar un capítulo antes de lo previsto. Perdonad que fuera tan breve, quería subirlo lo más pronto posible para que no tuvierais que esperar tanto como en anteriores.**

**Debo informaros de una cosa, creo que es necesaria: La historia tendrá unos capítulos más, pero no creo que pase de veinte. Depende de cómo se valore y los reviews que tenga, tendrá segunda parte… y si ésta es acogida, una tercera y última. Creo que sería correcto dejarlo en trilogía, como la saga original. Así que, si queréis más, los reviews son una buena forma de expresarlo… así como para criticarlo. Por favor, dejad un review siempre que leáis.**

**Si me lo permitís, contesto al review.**

**Silvia Hightopp: ¡Me alegré muchísimo por ti cuando leí que habías acabado los exámenes! Espero que todo fuera bien en las notas. Escribir para mí es un placer y ver que las personas disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo es precioso. El fic va a tener momentos tensos, como el que se avecina en el próximo capítulo. No puedo adelantar nada, pero intentaré que esté muy pronto en FanFiction. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año! Un besazo enorme.**

**Espero poder seguir pronto con el fic, intentaré escribirlo tan rápido como pueda.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año a todos!**

**Un besazo desde Rivendel,**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	10. La isla de los contrabandistas de ron

—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios habéis hecho con la muchacha a bordo del navío!

Jack Sparrow, cegado por el enfado con sus marineros, les empezó a gritar de muy mala manera. Habían cogido a la única posibilidad de llegar a la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud y la habían tirado por la borda… nunca mejor dicho. ¡Era la única oportunidad de conseguir la inmortalidad y se le escapaba entre los dedos! Nadie pensó que era el mismo Jack de siempre, porque esa no era su forma de ser.

—¡Capitán!— exclamó uno de sus tripulantes, presa del pánico— Es… de mal fario tener una mujer a bordo del barco…

—¡Eso era precisamente lo que necesitábamos para llegar a la isla del Agua de la Vida!— chilló, rabioso.

Pintel y Ragetti se echaron a temblar. Sparrow los miró, intentando fulminarles con la mirada.

—¡Poned rumbo hasta donde la dejasteis inmediatamente!— ordenó Jack—. ¡Si habéis sido lo suficientemente inútiles, la habréis dejado en la isla donde me dejasteis a mí!

Toda la tripulación dio media vuelta y rogó por que la isla estuviera cerca y hubiera podido llegar a nado hasta allí.

—Capitán Sparrow…— llamó otro miembro de su tripulación. Jack lo miró, intentando matarlo con los ojos—. ¿Y si encontramos al otro muchacho?

El Capitán de la "Perla" pareció enfadarse aún más por un momento, pero no fue así. "Al menos, no son tan inútiles".

—No os molestéis con él. Dadle una pistola con un tiro y despedíos del joven— indicó, bajando el tono de voz y cerrándole la puerta de su camarote en la cara.

Sparrow intentó descansar de aquel día durmiéndose. No tenía pensado gritar tanto en diez minutos… y tampoco tenía pensado cómo raptar a otra mujer si no encontraban a la que ya tenía.

—Y así conseguimos vencer al "Rey Oscuro"— acabó Scott.

Anne Lovegood se sentía como una niña pequeña escuchando a Michael. Él le narraba sus aventuras en el barco del comandante Lawrence, acabando con los piratas. Ella ponía mucha atención al muchacho, que le contaba cosas que no sabía sobre su prometido.

—¡Michael, es fantástico!— comentó Lovegood, sonriendo—. ¿Y creéis que… Lawrence… quería casarse conmigo?

—Había oído hablar sobre una mujer con ojos como zafiros que hechizó al que ahora es comandante— respondió Scott.

El muchacho miró a la chica. Le había vuelto a mentir. No quería volver a hacerlo, pero era necesario. Aunque él estaba intentando cumplir su plan de volver a Londres y ser el nuevo comandante, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle a la inocente chiquilla.

—Pero ahora, basta de charla. Debéis descansar— él se levantó.

—¡No, por favor!— rogó ella, siguiéndole—. ¡Una historia más, por favor!

—Es tarde. Mañana seguiré— prometió Scott.

—¡Pero…!— Anne gritó. Michael dio la vuelta, para ver qué había pasado.

Había caído sobre un "almacén" improvisado con una puerta, ya vencida por los años, que debería haberse abierto hacia arriba. Contenía botellas de extraño contenido. Quedarían unos diez recipientes mal contados.

—¿Estáis bien?— preguntó él. Ella asintió, subiendo torpemente—. Dadme un minuto…

Scott ayudó a la chica, pero él bajó a ver de qué estaban llenas las botellas. Tenían ron, y él no le iba a hacer ascos a la única bebida que podía consumir en aquella isla. Vio conveniente ofrecerle una a su acompañante y cogió dos. Subió, pero no cerró la trampilla.

Anne se mordió el labio. No quería beber alcohol. Scott le ofreció una botella de las que él tomó de aquella despensa y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Señorita Lovegood— empezó él—. Debo decirle que tiene dos opciones: O beber un poco de alcohol o morir de sed— Anne miró las botellas. Tampoco tenían tan mala pinta.

Lovegood suspiró, tomando lo que le estaba ofreciendo Scott. Él bebió un poco de ron. Pero ella decidió poner a funcionar su cabecita de una vez por todas y salir da allí, aunque tuviera que engañarle.

Unas horas después, había conseguido que Michael cayera rendido por el dolor de cabeza que le había causado el alcohol y pudo conseguir las botellas restantes del almacén para poner en marcha su plan.

—¡Almirante Lovegood!— llamó el oficial Nelson.

El hombre que había perdido a su hija en una batalla contra los piratas aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrarla, aunque con aquella tristeza los años empezaban a verse reflejados en su maltratado rostro.

—¡En aquella isla! ¡Una hoguera!— informó el primero.

—Desembarquen allí, busquen a la señorita Lovegood— susurró. Nelson le entendió, ya acostumbrado a la cansada y triste voz de su superior.

Al llegar allí, descubrieron a un hombre tirado en el suelo con una botella de ron en la mano y a una chica echando leña a la hoguera y recipientes iguales a los que había al lado del muchacho.

Anne empezó a llorar de alegría al ver a Nelson, tirándose a sus brazos. El oficial le abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¡Capitán!— un oficial llamó a Nelson, señalando hacia el otro lado.

El Capitán Nelson ordenó que llevaran a Anne con el almirante y que llamaran a todos los marineros que quedaban en el "Imperio".

—¡Padre!— gritó Anne, corriendo hasta él.

—¡Anne!— reconoció el almirante, acogiéndola en sus brazos. Ella volvió a llorar, aunque de felicidad.

Todos los tripulantes de aquel navío siguieron a otro que se disponía a cumplir las órdenes de Nelson, que esperaba a que volvieran.

—¡Capitán Sparrow!— llamó un tripulante de la "Perla"—. ¡Es la isla que estaba cerca del lugar donde la dejamos!

—¡Desembarcad y buscadla!— encargó Jack, dando gracias al cielo porque era la isla donde Barbossa le abandonó.

La tripulación del navío pirata, incluyendo a su capitán, se dispuso a registrar la isla… pero lo que encontraron fue la marina real esperando para capturarlos.

**¡Hola a todos y feliz año!**

**Capítulo muy especial hoy… porque quedan, nada más y nada menos, que ¡cinco! ¡Cinco o seis para que acabe! Estoy muy emocionada y ando pensando en todo lo que viene ahora, porque se va a poner muy interesante…**

**En este capítulo, podéis ver que Jack no es el que... bueno, el que estamos acostumbrados a leer. Pero yo creo que así se comportaría después de enterarse de que la inmortalidad se le escapa entre los dedos por sus tripulantes.**

**Recordad que los reviews son preciosos y que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic. Qué es lo que os gusta, lo que no… y también qué es lo que creéis que va a pasar. **

**Ah, sí... aparte de la traducción, que ya está en marcha, muy pronto me veréis en fandoms como Crepúsculo, House y Harry Potter.**

**¡Un besazo a todos y feliz año, otra vez!**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


	11. El Imperio

**Disclaimer: En este capítulo se puede leer un fragmento de "La Canción del Pirata", de José de Espronceda. Ni el poema ni los personajes de la saga original me pertenecen.**

—¡Encarceladlos!— ordenaba el comandante.

El almirante Lovegood y su hija observaban la escena desde atrás. Él, orgulloso del prometido de su hija. Ella aún temblaba del miedo. Temía volver al navío pirata del que había salido.

—Que no salgan de los calabozos, salvo para que llegue su final— le susurró Lawrence a Nelson. El otro asintió, llevándose a los prisioneros.

Anne bajó, acercándose a su amado. Él sonrió al verla, ¿cómo podría resistirse a la pequeña Lovegood? Simplemente, no podía. Cuando los presos estaban en las celdas, la muchacha le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía a salvo cuando el comandante estaba cerca.

—¿Cómo estáis, mi señora?— preguntó el joven.

—Uno de ellos me ayudó a sobrevivir en esa isla— respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Michael Scott no es pirata.

—Ha sido hallado en la orilla del mar, con varias botellas de ron vacías a su lado— contestó Lawrence, delicadamente. Retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de Anne—. Cuando esté consciente será interrogado, si así lo deseáis.

—Pero, ¿cómo podéis desconfiar de un hombre que os ayudó en la caza del "Rey Oscuro"?— preguntó ella. Poco después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con una mano y se mordió el labio. Lawrence frunció el ceño.

—Scott no estuvo en la batalla. Cayó por la borda en un asalto a nuestro navío— explicó el comandante.

Ella no contestó.

El capitán de la "Perla Negra" había acabado en las celdas de un navío que era propiedad de la Marina Real. Pensaba que, si hubiera un perro con las llaves al cuello, todo sería más fácil. Y si el perro era el joven que lo había encarcelado, además de quitarle las llaves, lo metería en aquella celda. En su interior, se reía. ¡No le abandonara la suerte! Porque al mismo que le condenaba, colgaría de alguna antena. Pero, si caía… ¿qué era la vida, si por perdida ya la dio? Pues el yugo del esclavo, como un bravo…

—Sacudí— completó Sparrow, en voz alta.

—¡Silencio! — gritó un hombre al servicio del almirante que pasaba por ahí.

Jack sonrió, tapándose la cara con el sombrero.

La noche se apoderó del "Imperio".

En los calabozos se oían voces cercanas. En concreto, una que hablaba con otra casi silenciosa. No fue un diálogo excesivamente largo, pero sí una discusión.

—No debería estar aquí— el siguiente no habló como para poder escucharle—. Tenéis unos minutos, después abandonaréis el lugar— se escuchó un agradecimiento mientras unos pasos abandonaban las improvisadas "mazmorras".

Anne Lovegood tenía que resolver sus dudas, y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era hablando con los implicados. Acercándose a los barrotes de una celda, susurró un nombre. El llamado se acercó.

—¿Por qué me has mentido?

—No, no…

—¿Por qué?

—Escucha, no…

—Dame una explicación.

Michael Scott no podía decirle una excusa. La que había estado pensando ya no era válida, porque se había dado cuenta de que sería otro engaño. Él no iba a defraudarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Quería que no sufrieras— respondió él, finalmente.

—¿Cómo creerte ahora?— contestó Anne—. Que Dios se apiade de tu alma, Michael. No veo otra solución.

La tripulación de la "Perla Negra" no la escuchó. El único que lo hizo fue Scott. Abandonó los calabozos. El chico se alejó de allí, llegando a la esquina. Golpeó un tablón de madera con el puño, rabioso. El mar se había alejado para siempre del pobre y mentiroso marinero.

Lawrence vigilaba la estancia de su prometida seriamente. El almirante se había encontrado con el comandante días atrás, comunicándole los hechos, y el último decidió quedarse en el barco para ayudarles a encontrar a Lovegood. La puerta del camarote se abrió. Allí estaba ella.

—Señorita Lovegood— reconoció. La muchacha sonrió, tristemente—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—Necesito salir a dar un paseo por la cubierta— contestó, mirando alrededor—. ¿Podéis acompañarme? —el comandante sonrió, asintiendo.

No hablaron. Se dedicaron a andar, juntos. Todo se lo decían con la mirada, un lenguaje tierno y cariñoso. Acercándose al timón, Lawrence lo vio.

Un navío con la bandera de Inglaterra se acercaba. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder escapar, una chispa prendió la insignia, dejándola caer. Un estandarte negro, con una calavera blanca.

—¡Corred! — le pidió Lawrence a Lovegood.

La chica obedeció, encerrándose en el primer sitio que vio. Eran los calabozos, pero decidió que el lugar no era tan importante como su vida. Pero al que de verdad no le interesaba era a Lawrence, que iba a pelear por ella. Rompió a llorar por varias razones.

La celda donde se encontraban los tripulantes de la "Perla" estaba llena de personas que dormían. Sparrow, sin embargo, estaba despierto y podía oír a la chiquilla.

—No siento meterme donde no me llaman, ¿qué os pasa?— le preguntó el capitán. Anne le miró. Él no tuvo nada que ver en su secuestro, y había cumplido su parte del trato… llevarla con su padre. Sparrow pensaba lo mismo y ya tenía su plan. Decidió contarle lo sucedido—. Escuchad, señorita… tenemos experiencias combatiendo, podemos ayudarles a pelear.

—¿Por qué?— ella se secó una lágrima, acercándose al pirata.

—Muy sencillo, señorita: Si nosotros salimos, podremos ir a nuestro barco—hizo como que suspiraba—. Pero ahora necesitamos una mujer para llegar a nuestro destino, a cambio de impedir la derrota de los tripulantes…

—¿Si yo fuera con vos… les ayudaríais?— Sparrow asintió. Anne se acercó a una de las mesas que había ahí, cogiendo una llave. Jack despertó a los presos, indicándoles qué debían hacer, ella abrió las puertas.

Los del otro navío ya estaban allí, atacando. Los tripulantes de la "Perla" empuñaron las espadas y empezaron a socorrer a la Marina Real.

Anne logró ver a Lawrence y corrió hacia él. La muchacha había aprendido algo de esgrima gracias a su padre, lo que le permitió estar al lado del comandante por unos segundos.

—¿Qué hacéis?—preguntó el comandante.

—¡Despedirme!— contestó ella, en cuanto derrotaron al hombre que pretendía separarlos—. Haré lo posible por volver.

—¿Qué…?

Aprovechando que otro hombre se acercaba a su prometido, corrió para buscar a su padre. Él estaba luchando contra el capitán del navío pirata. No podía permitirlo, y no sabía cómo, pero se metió en la pelea.

—¡Anne, vete! — le gritó el almirante. Ella, aterrorizada, lo único que podía hacer era defenderle mientras él intentaba atacar.

En un segundo de despiste, el hombre que luchaba contra el almirante tiró al pobre militar al suelo y le clavó la espada en el pecho. En medio del desconcierto, se fue.

Anne miró a su padre, se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a llorar.

—Annie— llamó él.

—Papá, no…

—Sé feliz, pequeña.

—Papá, no te vayas… no me dejes…

—Adiós, mi amor.

Y Dios se lo llevó.

Sparrow, cerca de la escena, decidió pararle los pies al que había matado al padre de la muchacha, cuál fue su sorpresa, que no pudo. No le veía la cara, pero oía su risa. Y la conocía muy bien. No había sentido aquella rama del miedo en toda su vida, pero sabía qué estaba pasando. Como no podía permitirse dejar a Lovegood, se acercó a ella.

—¡NO!— gritó. Sparrow la cogió del brazo, arrastrándola. No había que derramar más sangre.

Gracias al grito de Lovegood, el conocido del capitán se dio la vuelta y decidió que él iba a ser su próxima víctima. Mirando a su barco, descubrió un cabo que iba hasta la Cofa del Vigía y, haciendo lo mismo que una de las últimas veces que vio a aquel hombre, lo cortó para salir "volando" y "aterrizar" en la cubierta de su navío.

Aunque lo consiguió, Cutler Beckett le había visto.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He vuelto… en medio de todo el caos. He tenido muchos exámenes durante todo este tiempo (y dentro de unos días, otra vez…). Así que he decidido escribir más de lo normal para compensar por mi ausencia.**

**Debo confesarlo, ahora tengo Twitter. Así que, si queréis hablar conmigo… lo daré encantada.**

**Si me lo permitís, contesto a los reviews:**

**SilviaHightop: Ordenador nuevo… ¡ajajam! El mío se pondrá en huelga si sigo consumiendo tanta memoria. Me gusta mucho la fotografía, y a él le duele mucho… Pero él sabe que prefiero el vídeo (risa malvada). ¡Ojalá vuelva a subir un capítulo pronto! ¡Muchos besazos desde Rivendel!**

**Capitana Ines Sparrow: Gracias por las alabanzas. ¿Anne? Bueno… Ella va a sufrir un cambio de personalidad después de este episodio de su vida. ¡Un besazo desde Rivendel!**

**Así que… bueno, poco más. Espero poder escribir más rápido y leer más fics. ¡Ah, sí! Y también recordar que los comentarios están permitidos**

**¡Muchos besazos desde Rivendel!**

**Evenstar of the Shire.**


End file.
